rp_angelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Superhero AU
Jude This is technically an AU of the AU: He sensed something was wrong before he saw it, nearly instantly reacting on instinct as he leaned back just enough to avoid the punch that was thrown at him - the next second, retaliating with a blast of air strong enough to send the so-called hero and colleague flying into the nearest wall. Now completely alert, Jude quickly glanced around, assessing the two others standing in the hallway. Not moving, but Jude wasn’t stupid; he knew they were meant to scare him, but Jude wasn’t feeling anything of the sort. Rather, he was ready to fight both of them, even if their powers combined would probably match his own. “What the fuck was that about,” Jude bit out, not bothering to hide any harshness - even if they weren’t trying to force a confession, Jude wasn’t going to make it a secret he was angry at their methods. Both of them looked slightly on edge, and Jude couldn’t say he wasn’t the slightest bit pleased about that… But then, name seemed to relax just enough to get that ridiculous pompous look on their face. “As you’re aware, this was your first day-” “Really? I hadn’t noticed…” “You weren’t supposed to get involved with the villain.” Jude stared, blinking very slowly even if he was watching both them and the groaning heap of a man off to the side. “You can’t be serious, you set up a confrontation on my first day as if I’ve done something wrong - which I haven’t, so I fail to see the purpose in all of this. What, do you do this to everyone just starting out?” “No.” “We have reason to believe you had intercourse with him, which, as you know, is a direct violation of hero conduct.” Jude laughed, even if there was a twinge of fear in his chest. There was no way… “Seriously?” he scoffed. “You’re accusing me of having sex with someone I just met, are you out of your minds? I mean even if you’re right, that’s pretty creepy, spying on people like that…” “The question isn’t whether or not you did as much as whether you’re going to submit to investigation or if you have to be… encouraged to submit.” Encouraged, right… Jude had seen their methods, and he knew all of their ‘encouragement’ would be painful at best. That said, he had absolutely no intention of just going with them quietly. At this point, there was no getting around it… “Suit yourself.” Jude lunged, powers straining as he focused all his force and fury straight towards them - and watched their fear as it slammed into them hard enough to break something. Heart pounding, adrenaline flooding through him, Jude didn’t think as he quickly propelled himself out of the nearest window, air quickly rushing to his aid to soften his landing three stories down. Even then, he could still feel the heaviness in his limbs as he landed hard, glass shattering around him as it hit the concrete. Sucking in a breath, Jude was up and running a second later. If they knew about him and the Questionator - if they expected him to fight - then they were also after Leon. He had to get to Leon’s school before they did. Fear jolting through him as the full realization hit him, he once again reached for his powers, launching himself in the air as high as he could… he couldn’t fly, but he could jump, and right now that was much faster than running. ---- Episode 5 - Because this plot isn't complicated enough: Nobody was supposed to be at the warehouse, and yet the door suddenly opened while he was going through the files, a quick and sharp pain in his chest before that telltale sound of electricity - was that a taser? “''Ow'', what the fuck?!” he quickly batted the probes out, blinking and scowling as the lights flicked on. “What the- what the fuck, Ty? You’re lucky I didn’t grab the gun, what the fuck are you doing here?” Files was Jude’s first thought and he immediately cursed himself. “''Me'', what the fuck are you doing here?! Since when do you live here?” “Since I got out of my lease, now what files?” “Stop doing that!” but the damage was already done; Jude could actually feel his eye twitch. Come on, be better at not giving him anything useful, for fuck’s sake. Quinn crossed his arms. “You want the file on Matthias Merrick. You gonna tell me why, or do I have to ask?” “It wasn’t in the League’s files, and I need it.” “Why?” That time, Jude was ready. Because. “I overheard superheroes talking about the guy… Why do you need it, it’s not like the Merricks would mean anything to you.” “Oh, so the Merricks mean something to you, do tell.” “Fuck off.” “I could just ask, you owe me an explanation for just breaking in after office hours.” Jude stared at him for the longest time, chewing over what to say next. “I think the League lied, saying he was dead, and I wanted to check the files to see if it was true.” Quinn blinked, and for some reason it only dawned on Jude then that he was still wearing his mask. “Do you sleep with that on?” “Not always…” he rubbed his head tiredly. “So wait, why do you wanna know if he’s dead or not?” and then almost immediately his eyes widened in surprise - just as Jude’s did. Well shit. “Wait, father?” “Seriously?!” “I’m sorry, I didn’t think it was going to be that big of a deal!” Groaning, Jude pressed his palms to his temples. This was an enormous mess, all he’d wanted was the bloody file! “What did you think - you know what, never mind, can I have the file or not?!” Pressing his lips together, Quinn walked over, pulled out a drawer, and handed him a file after a moment’s searching. “I’m making tea,” he yawned, patting Jude’s shoulder as he walked past. “Want some?” Though distracted by the flood of emotions, Jude nodded, followed after him a little numbly. “Sure…” Even though he he desperately wanted to read the file’s contents, he didn’t. The file sat on the kitchen’s small table while he and Raft waited for the kettle to boil. He’d wanted it for so long, and now there was this intense fear of what he’d find out; what if his father was still dead? Could he really deal with that pain again? When Raft handed him the cup of tea, Jude didn’t know what to do beyond sit down across from him. And impulsively grab the file, flip it open, because otherwise he might not have ever read it. He needed to, he needed to know. He didn’t know how long it was, maybe it didn’t matter… but he drank in everything, every word, and there was a terrifying nothingness when he got to the word “alive.” There… there should’ve been something, and in a daze he could barely hear himself say the words, “he’s alive.” Raft was probably looking at him, maybe he’d even said something, but at that exact moment all he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears. Absolute fury nearly blinding him as he looked up at Raft. “He’s alive. They lied to me, they told me he was dead.” “You… I’m really sorry, Ty…” There was every desire to scream, to cry - to feel elated and yet so much hatred towards the people who lied to him for years. Telling him this was his only choice, keeping him from his home… keeping him from the truth. He wanted to throw something, and yet he was stuck; sitting at the table, practically shaking, tears blinding him - he clenched his fist, trying to just focus on something, to calm down or risk something blowing up… it wasn’t completely working. It wanted to break free, about as much as he wanted to let it, but… Jude exhaled shakily, even though it didn’t do much… just to release the desire. This was Quinn’s warehouse. His home, apparently. Wouldn’t do to destroy it… Jude forced himself to keep breathing, until he could see again. “They fucking lied to me, he was alive all this time…” “Yeah… I’m so sorry. I know how you feel… they lied to me too. They lie to everyone…” Jude forced himself to nod, unsure if he could even move without breaking whatever semblance of calm he’d reached. “You deserve revenge,” Quinn said, after a pause. Making Jude freeze in surprise, some of that anger dissipating. “I’ll make sure you get it, Ty.” Quinn’s hand was on his, squeezing lightly. Jude let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Thanks…” Episode...whatever: Jude nearly broke the code - he was very nearly in the safe when he heard a small laugh behind him. Heart stopped, he forced through the shock and turned around, already reaching for his powers; he needed to get into the safe, that was the only place the top, top secret information was kept. But the instant he turned around, he knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. Name, the owner of this office and even the entire floor, head of the League, was casually leaning against a doorframe while watching him. Jude knew better than to be fooled by casuality - name wasn’t to be trifled with. “I was wondering when you’d finally screw up…” he sounded far too relaxed for the scenario. Jude didn’t say anything - not that it would’ve helped now. All he could do was make sure name didn’t find out more than he needed to. “Interesting how nothing seemed to keep you from siding with the enemy… they’re villains, you really think they won’t go back on what they say? They didn’t help you when you were washed ashore at 15 years old. They didn’t do anything to help you when you were training to be a hero. They did nothing for you, and still you turn on us? On the League?” “''You’re'' the real villains!” Name paused, tilted his head slightly. “Is that so? We saved you and your brother from the streets, gave you a home, gave you a job, gave you everything you needed, and this is how you thank us? This is how you thank me?” He tsked. “After I stood up for you… but I guess children are always ungrateful.” “You threatened to hurt my brother,” Jude scoffed. “You threatened to kill me!” “Words,” he waved his hand dismissively. “You always were a capable young man, Jude… but it’s obvious you never learned one lick of respect-” “You don’t want respect, you want blind obedience!” Name narrowed his eyes slightly. “Yet another thing you could benefit from. Obedience. I’m going to have no trouble replacing you, Jude,” he pushed himself off the doorframe, and Jude immediately took a step back. Prepared for an attack. “Everyone wants to be in the League. Everyone wants to be a hero. And everyone will be after you once they find out about your tragic betrayal. Affiliating with the enemy, falling in love with a villain… after they’re done with you, I wonder what they’ll do to your dear brother.” Rage, terror, sheer hatred, Jude wasn’t even thinking when he attacked with everything he had. He had to, they wouldn’t hurt Leon - nobody would hurt him, he’d fought so hard to keep him safe and now he was going to kill name. He had to. The problem was name was quick. Dodging Jude’s attacks with ease, catching his arm, and flipping him over a table - rolling as he landed, Jude jumped back to his feet and immediately lashed out with a wave of rain and wind. Name blocked again, and this time Jude took his opportunity; jumping onto the table, Jude ran and attacked, punching him square in the jaw. Punching him a second time, before name grabbed his shoulder, blocked his next attack, and grabbed his face before shoving him right into the ground. Though stunned, Jude instinctively grabbed name’s arm and kicked him in the gut hard enough to flip him. Staggering to his feet, Jude took a few steps away from name while he summoned as much of his power as he could, storm clouds roiling around him. However, name didn’t seem phased - but he did seem angry. So Jude threw as much as he could at him, lightning flashing around him and thunder crashing as he threw everything at name - if he were more aware, he’d be terrified at the staggering amount of energy leaving him - enough that he was suddenly light-headed - enough that it blew out the windows, then immediately sucked all the glass back towards name - but all he could see was name redirecting the lightning back towards him, an enormous explosion- The only thing Jude was sure about was that he had to get up immediately, and his first instinct was to roll out of the way, barely processing how name was right where he had been lying before he was on his feet. Dodging attacks and gathering just enough energy to punch name with enough air behind it to throw him halfway across the room. Panting, Jude fell to his knees, taking every advantage of the pause in the fight to gather every bit of strength he had left; which unfortunately, was a lot less than he’d like. “You could’ve done something useful with yourself, and instead you’ve sided with the villains. You’re pathetic.” Even underneath that calm, composed voice, Jude was sure name was tiring - at least a tiny bit. “At… at least I’m not a murderer!” “It’s not murder if it’s for the greater good. Sometimes, you have to make necessary sacrifices.” “Is that what you’re calling my parents? A necessary sacrifice?!” Jude’s blood froze; he hadn’t heard anyone else come in, what was Raft doing there? “No, y-you need to go-” Jude started, but he could tell Raft wasn’t listening to him anymore. Name didn’t seem phased in the slightest. “What happened to your parents was… unfortunate. But we had to make a choice between watching them and stopping else they thought was so important, I dunno.” “You promised! You knew people were after them, and you let them die!” “Q-Quinn, you need to go! Now!” “''No''!” Name had a smug look on his face, and Jude immediately knew just how much of a set-up this was. This had been planned. This was a trap. Forcing himself up, Jude knew exactly what he was going to do with that last bit of power he had left. Somewhere, he heard other heroes burst into the room - Raft realized what was going on, spinning around to look at the intruders - then Jude flung his arm out at him, pushing him out the window, every ounce of strength supporting Raft far, far away from there - maybe it was a rough landing, but as long as he was alive… Jude nearly blacked out, collapsing to his knees as he tried to at least stay conscious… it wasn’t working too well. Black spots danced in his vision, and he could barely hear anything beyond the pounding in his ears. Skies, he was about to fall over right then… A shadow fell across him, and Jude could only dumbly look up just in time to see name before everything went black. Episode whatever: Part 2: Nearly everything hurt, and the rest felt terrifyingly empty when he finally started to wake up. He wasn’t quite sure what the feeling was… only that it was very wrong. Extremely wrong. Inadvertently, Jude jerked back, still groggy and confused as to why everything felt so empty; why he needed to fight, right then, because whatever was going on, it wasn’t good. Slowly, more details started to fill in; the fight. Falling unconscious… or was he hit? The side of his face felt like it had been, but that could’ve also been from the fight… he wasn’t quite sure, but it didn’t really matter either. Obviously, this was one of the League’s cells. Tied to a chair, with a desk in front of him and that weird feeling… it must’ve been an inhibitor. Which would explain the sick feeling, the emptiness… the absolute desire to lash out even though there was nothing to fight with. Crap, he wasn’t going to be able to get that off without tools, even if he did get free. If only the inhibitor wasn’t there, he could’ve at least had a chance of escaping… but they had to have known. The instant he was free of bonds, they knew he’d be able to get out. So the inhibitor… it had to be a precaution in case the restraints failed. At least he didn’t know much about the villains… Jude barely flinched when the door slid open with a slight whir, eyes flicking up to see name. Must’ve been watching him from another room… waiting for him to wake up. Fantastic. Jude eyed him as he sat down across from him, waiting for the inevitable questions about Raft’s plans. Luckily, he didn’t know much… not that he was going to say anything at all. “For such a smart young man, you sure have made several huge mistakes in one day… That’s not like you at all.” “Well, everyone has off days…” Jude glared, still trying to figure out what he could do to escape. “Quite.” He leaned back in his chair. “And now you’re here. There’s an easy way out of this… everything can go back as if nothing ever happened.” “Oh yeah? How’s that…” “You just have to tell me their plans.” “What makes you think I know anything about their plans?” “You had access to all of their plans, all of their data, and all of their technology. What you can’t get from files, you could from that traitor. Everyone knows you’re close to him.” “He’s not stupid enough to just tell me everything. And even if he had, I have zero motivation to tell you anything.” “So much for the easy way.” Name pulled something out of a pocket and set it on the table, but Jude wasn’t sure what it was for. Maybe it was supposed to be intimidating… whatever was intimidating about what looked like a button. “Tell me what you know about the traitor.” “He’s really good with his tongue.” Name wasn’t amused. “What are his plans?” “I don’t know.” “What weapons does he have?” “Other than a killer grin, I don’t know.” “You’re not doing yourself any favors. If I were you, I’d start co-operating or else. So tell me. What are the traitor’s plans?” “I don’t know. And even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.” “Maybe this will help jog your memory.” Jude had no time to process that before name pressed the button, and suddenly something jolted through him - something incredibly painful; his muscles were seized, he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe - his body was on fire, what was this?! He couldn’t even scream, trapped in agony with every instinct telling him to get away - even though he couldn’t move. Suddenly, it stopped, and Jude slumped over, panting heavily while he tried to ride out the lingering pain. A lingering twinge that wouldn’t go away in spite of Jude’s efforts. “Electricity isn’t as fun without powers, is it? You experience it just like everyone else. And you’re going to be experiencing it quite a bit if you don’t tell me what I want to know. So tell me what the traitor’s planning.” “I… I don’t know…” “I’m not an idiot, you know something.” “I know you’re an asshole…” This time, the electricity caught him just as he was exhaling, and suddenly he could only get out a strained sound before choking up entirely. Skies, it hurt so much, he couldn’t control anything even if he wanted to; he could only sit there, shaking uncontrollably with a scream caught in his throat - or maybe it wasn’t - he couldn’t quite tell anymore. All he could do was focus purely on trying to inhale just once. He just wasn’t sure if he did. Already, he felt entirely too exhausted when he was finally allowed to slump over again, trying hard to stop his shivering. Sweat dripped down his forehead, but Jude couldn’t quite muster the energy to try to shake them off. Either that, or he was trying to conserve energy… it didn’t really matter which, at this point. “Maybe I’m using the wrong pressure point…” the remote clattered against the table, but Jude didn’t look up - he only knew name stood and walked over to him from the sound and the shadows cast on him. Name’s hand dipped down, cupping his chin and tilting his head back so they were staring at each other. “Maybe this one will work a whole lot better… The League is looking for your brother as we speak.” Jude couldn’t help but swallow. “Maybe if you tell me the plans, we won’t do anything to him.” “I-I…” Jude blinked quickly, unsure if it was sweat or something else in his eye. “I d-don’t know anything…” Name’s hand grew tighter, a finger tapping against the vein Jude was now overly aware of. “Ah Jude… you have to do better than that. You see, we already know about your brother… didn’t do as good a job as you thought keeping his powers a secret.” That… Jude couldn’t contain his shock. “Wh-what…” “It would be a shame if that got out too… imagine, him having a traitor for a brother and powers. I wonder what would happen then?” “N-no-” “Or maybe, if you cooperate now, we’ll just recruit him… he won’t be harmed, as long as you just tell me what I want to know. That’s all you have to do, Jude… just tell me what you know.” “I, I d-don’t know anything, I s-swear- p-please don’t hurt him, I swear I don’t kn-know anything…” this time, he knew they were tears. “Pl-please… please, I s-swear…” Name only stared at him before letting go of him and walking back to the other side of the table. Then pressed a button releasing the restraints, much to Jude’s confusion. “Get up.” Jude didn’t move, fear and apprehension curling into his chest. What was happening… “I said get up.” Swallowing, Jude put a shaky hand on the table and pushed himself to his feet, watching name warily. He flinched when the man grabbed his hair, then dragged him out of the room, down the hall to a holding cell, and shoved him in. But instead of closing the door like Jude thought he would, he followed. Then punched him in the face. Jude crumpled. Barely processing what had happened before name pulled him up and punched him again, several times until Jude lost count - kneed him in the stomach, then threw him into the back wall. Jude only knew he was on the ground when name grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. “I’m only going to give you one last chance to tell me the traitor’s plans. If you don’t, this is the least of the things I’ll do to your brother. I imagine he’ll scream for you to help him… and I’ll make sure you can hear everything he says. Maybe I’ll let you watch… let him see that you can do nothing to save him like the pathetic waste you are. You should decide quickly whether you want to let it get that far… because I assure you, by the time I have to take him apart piece by piece, nothing you say will spare him.” Then he stood up, giving Jude one last sharp kick - hard enough to knock the breath out of him, and hard enough to knock him back into the wall again. Choking, Jude tried to inhale again, panicking in that brief moment he couldn’t. A jolt ran through him as the door slammed shut. Jude didn’t move, waiting for what felt like a long time before finally attempting to sit up. And immediately deciding that wasn’t such a great idea right then… everything hurt, ached, or throbbed, and trying to sit up just made his head spin. Not that his head wasn’t already spinning… he wished it would stop so he could figure out what to do next. Name might not have believed him, but he didn’t know much about Raft’s plans… he’d intentionally made sure he didn’t, in case this ever happened. In case they found out. But now… now they’d… Jude swallowed, trying not to let the tears or the terror take over; he had to /think. He had to save Leon… but… how…? Episode 6 - Waking Up: He’d been drifting in and out of consciousness for who knows how long, now, and every single time… Name was there. Would ask him again and again, and Jude could only say he didn’t know. Which meant the pain came next… he hurt. Skies, he hurt… he wasn’t entirely sure what was broken and what wasn’t, anymore. Everything had blurred together, time lost in a haze of pain, to the point where he didn’t even know where he was anymore. Wasn’t sure what was happening… he just knew he had to get Leon, had to keep him safe - had to escape now, even if he wasn’t sure how to do that anymore. Jude gasped, suddenly very, very aware of just how awake he was as he tried to bolt upright. Tried… failed… Jude let out a strangled, pained sound as he found himself being lowered back down. Had he been thinking right, maybe he wouldn’t tried to figure out why; tried to see who else was there, but all he could do was stare up at the ceiling and gasp for air until he could collect himself. At least, enough to look around in a panic. It wasn’t the cell. Didn’t look like anywhere in the League base. And as soon as he saw Raft, he immediately tried to sit up again - and immediately stopped again, chest practically on fire with pain as it reminded him just why he’d stopped the first time. Raft’s hand was on his shoulder now, as if to hold him down… well, maybe he needed that reminder. “Calm down, you need to stop trying to sit up.” “I need to get to Leon,” he rasped, grasping Raft’s hand as he involuntarily rolled - then stopped again; his chest hurt so bad, it was getting to be impossible to breathe. Still, he had to move, had to get Leon to safety - oh skies, what if the League already had him, what if they were torturing him now that Jude wasn’t there to protect him?! “Jude,” Raft said firmly, making Jude pause. Stop his feeble movements. “He’s fine. We’re keeping an eye on him.” “H-he’s okay?” but that didn’t sound right, name said he knew where Leon was, that he was bringing Leon in, it couldn’t be right. “But th-they’re looking for him, they’re- they’re gonna hurt him- name said he knew where Leon was…” “Shhh, calm down… he’s at a safehouse with a good friend, Jude… I’ll call and tell them, but I know he’s safe where he is. He came to us when you disappeared, that’s how I knew to show up at Name’s office… You need to calm down, though, you’ll rip out your stitches…” Jude barely heard the last part, processing how Leon was safe. He had to be, if Raft said he was… As it sunk in, a wave of exhaustion hit him; if he’d managed to sit up, he’d have slumped over. “Where am I…” he murmured tiredly, looking at Raft’s knee. “You’re at a different safehouse… we brought you here to heal up. I can have Leon brought over to visit, but it’s still probably best to keep you separate for the time being if the League’s looking for the both of you…” Jude nodded weakly, already feeling himself slipping a little… he was so tired, all of a sudden, skies. “Name wanted your plans… didn’t believe when I said I didn’t know… how… how bad is it?” Raft was silent for a moment. “You’ll live… gotta few broken bones, some stitches, and plenty of bruises, but you’ll recover. Hey, next time, maybe don’t go throwing your backup out of a window okay?” he grinned, and Jude couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Sure…” he sighed, still holding onto Raft’s hand as he drifted off. Leon Emergency: It might’ve been an emergency, but Leon still had to take a moment to just stare in awe when the Questionator stepped out of a side room of his warehouse, stopped, and stared back while in mid-sip of tea. “Woah…” Leon breathed. By far, this was the greatest moment of his life. The Questionator blinked, glancing around the room - for what, Leon didn’t know or really care. “Um… hi there…” “Hi…” Leon knew there was the stupidest grin on his face, but he couldn’t help it. Shifting, the Questionator cleared his throat. “Um… whatcha doing here, kid?” Oh… right. Why he was there. “I didn’t know where else to go… I think my brother was kidnapped.” The man blinked again. “Okay… I think that’s a problem for the police, though, kid…” “I can’t trust them, when I left school today the League was watching me - then nobody was at home, s-so I came here - the police might put me into an orphanage or something, I don’t wanna go there, especially if the League took h-him…” “Okay, calm down… Why would they take your brother?” “He’s been stealing stuff for you, I think they might’ve found out and that’s why he’s gone and the League is watching me…” For some reason, the Questionator went pale. “Your… wait, your brother is Typhoon, right? Is that what you mean?” “Yeah.” “Fuck… I-I mean, uh - damn. Okay. Okay… don’t worry, I’m gonna help you and your brother. Let me just…” he pulled out his phone and began typing on it. “I’m going to take you to a friend of mine, alright? Should be safe there while I figure out how to help Ty out…” “I wanna help kick the League’s butt, though…” “Really? I, er… I mean I don’t think your brother would like that very much, though, he’ll probably kill me if I let you…” “He’s not the boss of you.” The Questionator stared at him for the longest time. “Regardless, I still like breathing, so maybe next time alright?” Leon sighed. “Fine… next time.” The Questionator finished messing with his phone, then grabbed some keys from a nearby drawer. “Alright, c’mon, you can tell me more about what your brother was doing before he disappeared on the way over to my friend’s, alright?” “Alright.” Leon followed after him and got into the front seat of the car. If he wasn’t going to be fighting any bad guys, at least he’d get to do something he wasn’t allowed to. Category:Graceling RP